Shimmering Darkness
by Forgotten in the Shadows
Summary: AU Bella loves Edward - or so she thought. When their marriage begins to break down Bella finds solace in her stunning brother-in-law Jasper, but when she ends up with feelings for him, she can't help but think: is it fake or for real? ON HIATUS, SORRY
1. Changes

A/N: Wow, when I put this up, I didn't think that I'd get any reviews, but now I have people asking me for updates! So I'll comply, 'cause you're comments make me really happy and feel wanted (which I have to admit is a nice change). So let me disclaim and on with the show... Oh, and is it just me or do vampire eyes look like the shinigami eyes in Death Note?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, this is a bad thing seen as I really want Jasper. Yeah, my friends think I'm mad too. Oh well, they didn't kill Jacob so ha!

**1: Changes**

Waking up from the transformation, noticing the way the light bounces off of every surface through my new eyes. My new, blood-red vampire eyes. I started to move my hands, splaying out, trying to grip onto something to help propel me up into sitting.

"Hey, Bella's waking up! The one moment Edward's not here and she wakes up. Typical." A voice with now even more glorified tones stated. I started to process this, figuring out who was speaking and what they were trying to say, but it wasn't needed – my powerful supercomputer of a brain had already done the task.

"J-Jasper? Where's Edward? Did he have to go hunting?" I feebly asked, my voice giving away my confusion and disappointment. This was all new. Everything. The way the light subtly shimmers as it reaches out to touch an obstacle. The way my senses were heightened. I could smell everything. And by everything, boy did I mean _everything._ I could smell the room, everything in the room, everything in the house, everything in the town, everything in La Push too. Even the beach. Hang on, what on earth is _that?_ That grotesque, earthy, musky, werewolf stench. Wait, werewolf? Is that Jacob? My thoughts were cut of for a moment when Jasper's magnificent voice sounded to me from across the room.

"Bella, I know you're confused and this _is_ really disorientating and new, but give it ten minutes and you'll be on your first hunt. And yeah, I know Ed was supposed to take you on your first one, but unfortunately Edward isn't here at the moment, much to his disappointment, he has some other, more urgent matters to attend to." He whispered softly.

"You do know you're starting to worry me. By the way this sounds, either the wolves are descending upon us or" I cringed to myself "the Volturi are out for our blood. I mean venom. Out for our venom!" I exclaimed, looking nervously around the familiar room, categorizing my surroundings as I turned, so I would have some future reference. That is, until I noticed him.

Jasper.

His gazing liquid gold eyes. Shortish wavy blond hair that flicked around his sharp features. And then there was his vast collection of scars from his time in the south when he trained newborn vampires. They covered most of his porcelain skin, the crescent shaped bites that stood raised. One should say that the effect should have been terrifying, but said one could also say that the scars could also give him a rugged and wild edge that was quite, to be honest, hot. _Bella!_ You're a married vampire! And he's your brother-in-law! Why are you thinking that way?! I internally screamed to myself, irritated.

"Bella, I hope I haven't done anything to irritate you already." Jasper spoke softly, breaking my reverie. I should've guessed he would sense my irritation. I slowly shook my head. I was more irritated by myself for Edward.

Finding a suitable surface, I finally hoisted myself up, ever so slightly crumbling the edge of the bed I had laid upon for my changing from weak, fragile human to strong, tough vampire. As soon as I stood up, I realised I should have looked where I was going. Why, I hear you ask, because I catapulted myself straight into him by accident. How? Well, at the same time as I tried to get up, he had walked up to me and extended his hands to help me up and I, being to oblivious fool I can be at times, didn't notice. So I literally got up and went crashing down again, taking him with me as I went crashing to the ground sideways. Strangely enough, during this time, he had managed to twist us around in the air so that we landed with him above me, holding me up be my lower back, our legs entwined and his right arm pushing against the floor, keeping me raised so I didn't touch the ground. I squeaked quietly. And he looked up into my eyes.

For a split second I felt a wave of emotion pass over us. It wasn't anything bad, but it wasn't entirely appropriate either. It was, however, want, no, more like _need._ It was so obviously lust. The millisecond I realised, Jasper pulled me to my feet and sprinted out of the room faster than the speed of sound. Just then, Alice rounded the corner and stepped into the pale oyster-coloured room.


	2. Locations

A/N: Okay peoples, this chapter might not be as good as the other ones – I've had a lot to deal with recently and I've been getting so stressed that I'm having panic attacks frequently so I'm not sure if this is okay. Everyone who's been lucky enough to preview it has been telling me it's awesome, but I'm not too sure so tell me what you think. Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews I've received so far, you guys are the best to be honest.

　／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７ 　  
　l、 ~ヽ  
　じしf_, )ノ on the lookout for ideas... and possibly a beta reader too...

**Warnings:** Aah this one's got **spoilers**, a bit of OOC-ness and too many '!' for my liking. Probably mild language too come to think of it...

**Disclaimer:** I may not own Twilight, but I won't stop until I have Jasper for my own, I'm thinking up ways to steal him from the Cullens as I type this up...

**2: Locations**

Alice stalked slowly towards me and I felt waves of anger rolling off of her like a tidal wave, crashing down on me with an almost suffocating quality that, when combined with the already overwhelming strength of her rage, sent me reeling to the ground, adopting a near foetal position. The sheer power of Alice's vexation was enough to send my body into violent spasms, growing in intensity at the exact same rate as her anger, making me grit my teeth in order not to scream in agony.

"Alice! Why are you so livid?" I gasped with my now shuddering and uneven breaths.

"Why are you going to do that to me Bella? I can't believe that you'll betray me like that! I'm you're best friend, your sister! How could, no, can you hurt me like that? Get up and explain yourself Bella Cullen!" She looked down at my writhing form, ebony eyes filled with distaste and loathing.

"Aah! Calm down! You're torturing me! Calm down for frick's sake!" I practically screamed at her.

"Why should I calm down? You're the one who's going to kiss my husband! I don't see why I should be goddamn tranquil. What's more is I'm not causing you physical pain yet so get up and face me like a real vampire!" Alice hissed at me and I found a snarl ripping out from my throat towards the enraged pixie-like vampire.

"Alice! You know I'd never willingly steal Jasper from you! And you've said it yourself countless times that the future is not absolute – things can, and will change. C'mon, you always go on about how the future is never set in stone, you even proved that in Italy, and that was a life threatening situation for you, me, and Edward! The only reason we got there in time was because Edward was really undecided about how he could get the Volturi pissed off enough to kill him! You saw the changes in the future as he kept changing his mind didn't you! So can you please not go off the hook for something that might not even happen because you might not have noticed it, but I'm practically crippled by your freaking anger that is so freaking strong that I feel like I'm drowning in acid while rabid freaking werewolves are eating me alive from the inside out! And to top it off, I'm sort of getting _really_ pissed at the fact that I've just woken up and have had no time to myself to wash and get used to my new lifestyle! Can't you remember it was like to wake up to something new that you've never experienced before? Besides, Jasper said he'd take me on my first hunt as soon as I'm ready! Now unless you've got anything else to say, I really am getting quite thirsty." I stood up, panting and leaning against the nearest wall, clutching my chest like I did in those dark times, holding myself together like I did when I had existed in a zombie-like trance without my vampire family, without my husband (well, he was my ex at the time), without Edward.

"Well then Bella, if _that's_ how it you're going to be then I won't tell you where we're moving to then."

"W-w-we're moving?" I gasped, taken aback by the suddenness of the statement "Where? Why? What about Charlie? He'll starve if he doesn't have someone to cook for him! He needs real food! You've seen it when he cooks, his food does more harm than good! Carlisle's convinced him to get someone else to cook or to get a takeaway hasn't he?" Alice nodded slowly, stunned a bit by my quickly changing emotions. "That reminds me, did Seth convince his mom to make Charlie join her family for meals?"

"Yeah, Sue Clearwater agreed. She found it a bit hard to say no when Seth said he is like the father figure that he's needed ever since his dad died from that heart attack. But why exactly does that matter, it's not like you'll ever see them again" She snapped at me and I noticed Rosalie and Jasper both creep into the room. Rosalie made a quick 'ignore us and keep her attention on you' signal an I felt Jasper direct calm towards Alice, the emotion a slightly blue shimmer as it travelled across the room the red aura that she was emitting. The blue haze soon soothed the angry red glow to a bearable level.

"Thanks Jasper. You wouldn't believe how grateful I am for this." I thankfully proclaimed.

"I can believe, you know that I'm an empath, I can feel what the people around me feel. And I know, for a fact, that you are too."

"Um, are you trying to tell me that my ability is like yours? But what about my mental mute powers? I thought that was my thing, not being an empath! Not that it's a bad thing of course!" I quickly looked around nervously, sensing that I'd said too much until I saw what Rosalie was doing. She was trying to drag a now almost calm Alice out of the room so that she could help pack for our new house and for a new chapter of my life.


	3. Firsts

A/N: I just checked my email inbox and OH MY JASPER! It was full of story alerts, favs and reviews! Thank yous! As I was checking through the messages (and getting rather pissed off with facebook for sending hundreds of messages about various things that I ended up deleting) I realised something (with a little help). What I realised was that I have bad writing habits. Therefore, in order to fix this I am going to aim to write longer chapters (3000 words or more) and fix a few bad habits while I'm at it. So, let us go on with the show...

**Disclaimer:** I stole Meggie from Inkheart so that she could read Jasper out for me, but it all went wrong, and I ended up with a werewolf. Hmm... I should have got her to read his description in chapter 1 instead... so I still don't own Twilight or its dramatis personae. I am so not chuffed.

**Chapter 3: Firsts**

I was running through the red hues of the forest near the mountains that I had camped in during Victoria's attack, the wind and the swiftness of my running making my long, chocolate tendrils flow behind me. I was already in a bad mood. First waking up, only to find out my husband had broken his vow to be there. Second, having my favourite sister and best friend scream at me about something I hadn't even done nor had the intentions to do so. And finally, being the last to know about our imminent move to a secret location that everyone else knew about, but I wasn't allowed to. I wonder how they expect me to stay calm when I have no idea what is going on in my own existence. All I knew was that I'm undead and Edward is never gonna know what hit him when I get my hands on him. He can't read my mind however much he tries to; it's ever so useful being mentally mute at times...

I stopped running abruptly, noticing the sound of water trickling over small stones and waiting for Jasper to catch up with me. I had nearly forgotten about him with my strengthening emotions and was beginning to feel a little guilty about how this was probably affecting the blonde that was standing next to me. "Bella, close your eyes. Now tell me, what can you smell?" The velvety voice whispered into my ear. I instinctively gasped as I felt his breath brush against my neck. He sounded so alluring… No! Edward! No matter what, I love Edward. I am not to be unfaithful to him; he is my husband after all.

Anyway, I followed his instruction, seeking out a scent coming from a place north-west of where we were standing. The scent alone was something wonderful, I found my teeth elongate slightly at the thought of the creature emanating this glorious odour. I started to head in the direction of the scent, getting to the point where I could see through into the clearing.

I gasped at what I saw.

I near screamed as I recognised what it was.

I screeched and sank to the ground, tears threatening to burst from my eyes, as I recognised just who it was.

"Diables!" ('Bloody hell' in Catalan if you didn't know, and I doubt you did… I had to use the translator on my iPod to find that out :D) "What on earth's happened here?"

"S-s-some-th-thing's k-k-killed them! We h-h-have to get Carlisle! He might be able to save them!"

"Bella, he's at the new house. Either we jump in and see if we can save them or leave them to die and drink their blood. Either way, they're gonna die." Jasper said, voice calm, even though his mood was anything but.

"Right then, save them it is!" I jumped over the thirty metre gap with ease, landing with a muted thud next to the mutilated bodies. I counted three of them. I knew two out of that three. Friends of mine from my days in Phoenix, Kali ('black one' in Sanskrit) and Nyx ('night' in Greek, yeah they're not birth names, but more like names adopted by the two), twins who used were my best friends before Renée remarried to Phil. The boy to the side was not one I recognised though. His injuries were the worst though, but I could see all of the three's pulses in their necks, so we were in time. Just. I quickly shouted to Jasper to turn the male while I worked on my friends.

I knelt over Nyx, taking her wrist in my hands and biting down. I could feel my venom flowing into her slowing blood stream, quickening its pace slightly as it burned through her veins, healing all the damage as it went along. Strange… I quickly reminded myself that I needed to tend to Kali, switching to her wrist and repeating the process. Yet again, my venom healed her as it travelled through her bloodstream. I got up, just as Jasper finished with the male.

"Bella, there's something not right about this guy, I bit him, but it's like he's already part vampire, it didn't do anything, can you try, see if there's something wrong." I nodded and bit the creature. Like with the twins, my blood healed him. "Uh, looks like he's stirring, how unusual." I quickly dropped the wrist that I had my teeth sunk into. Indigo eyes fluttered open, quickly focusing at first me, then Jasper. The boy jumped up quickly.

"Who are you people? What are you doing here?" he asked, voice raised in alarm.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm Bella, and this is my brother, Jasper. We were in the area, and we found the three of you torn up pretty bad. I healed you, Kali and Nyx so don't worry. It probably would be best if you three stayed with us for a while, I want to catch up with those two… it's been years since I last saw them."

"Um, Bella, I'm not sure we should be going with weird creatures who we don't even know well, let alone one with freaky as eyes. Why is that by the way? And how do you now the girls?" He asked hurriedly.

"Hey, it's not my fault my eyes are freaky, being a vampire tends to do that to people. And besides, I know the twins from when I lived in Phoenix. C'mon, help us take the girls back." I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder so I turned towards him.

"Bella, you've said enough, we just need to determine who and what this guy is seen as our venom hasn't seemed to turn him and then get back home." He looked up at the now standing boy. "So, who do we have the pleasure of meeting today?" A wave of calm flowed through the air, visibly relaxing the scared teen.

"Aton."

"Huh, you three all have weird names." Jasper murmured nonchalantly. "They're all from mythology right, any reason for that?"

"The name refers to the bearer's power, it's like my name means 'solar disk', watch this and you'll understand why." Aton jumped up, about forty feet into the air and took an archer's stance in mid-air. His right hand drew up a dazzling disk, aimed at a tree, and rapidly shot six disks. The tree was cut cleanly in half. "So what can you vamps do?"

"Well, I can manipulate emotions and Bella, even though this is her first conscious day as a vampire, has already exhibited extraordinary ability. What have we had so far? Empathy, healing, and possible mental shielding. All that in just under two hours!"

"You sound like a used car salesman." Both Aton and I said simultaneously in a mocking tone, making Jasper bow his head in shame. At least Aton seemed to trust the two of us now.

"Well, as nice as it is to stand out here and talk, we all really should go back to the house. Where are you three staying? If you want, we could phone your parents-" I got cut off abruptly by the severe negative emotions escaping from the wild-haired boy.

"Um, about that, the three of us are all orphans now. Well, I've never even met my folks and I don't know what happened to their mom. To be honest, we have nowhere to go; we used up the last of our funds to get here from Arizona."

"Why did you choose Forks though?" Jasper asked cautiously, exchanging a quick glance with me before turning back to the teen.

"Ask the girls, they didn't tell me anything about why, but I think it has something to do with Nyx and daylight."

"I think we should go back now, we can ask more later." I said quickly before Jasper could open his mouth. I went over to the ebony-haired twins and hoisted Kali onto my back, motioning to Jasper so that he'd pick up Nyx.

Not long after that, we were back at the place that I'd eventually called home, only to find that we were leaving in the imminent future. _Scarily_ imminent future. We still had time to tell the rest of my family about the new additions that I refused to be exempt from our immortal household, and for that I was grateful. It would've been even more awkward than it was proving if Edward was here, I was sure of that. Aton and the girls had explained on the way (after they had all regained consciousness and were briefed on what had happened) that they were never purely human in the first place. The twins were apparently shinigami (death gods), and Aton was a phoenix hybrid. I hadn't realised that there was more than just humans, vampires, shape-shifters and lycans until then, but to be honest I wasn't all that surprised. I had been so caught up that I hadn't thought about things outside my crazy little life, could I honestly be blamed for being a bit preoccupied? Not many people have to be wary of vampire attack, the Volturi or their vampire lover fighting their werewolf-like best friend.

"Hey, can everyone come into the hall please." Jasper quietly said besides me.

"Are you sure they'll hear you mate?" Aton asked, unsure on why we were talking in whispers.

"They can hear us, vampires have heightened senses, so we can hear pretty much everything within the surrounding few miles without trying. It's like right now, if I concentrate slightly, I can hear Jacob and Seth talking in Billy's house in La Push… not that I want to know what they're talking about." I quickly tacked onto the end of my sentence. I really didn't want to hear Jacob recount one of our few kisses that were reluctant on my part. From Seth's input, I found out that this was the third time today that he'd started to talk about it. I visibly blanched from the revelation as the remaining members of my family entered the room.

"Jas, they're welcome to join us, but we've only got a few hours until we all have to leave." Alice chimed, and then turned to our three newcomers. "Hi, I'm Alice! Nice to meet you! I'm the psychic out of all of us, but I'm sure those two told you all about all of us here by now!"

"Within reason of course." Jasper said coolly, gliding over to his wife and enveloping her in his arms. I don't know why, but I felt a twang of jealousy make itself apparent in my chest. Oh well, it's probably just because I haven't seen Edward since I was human. I can't help it if I miss his almost constant affections that I had grown used to over my brief span of life in Forks.

"Uh, so how long until we leave?" I asked consciously, wanting to know how long it would be before I would feel Edward's lips crushing against my own.

"About 22 minutes and 43 seconds." Alice chirped, ignoring the startled looks on the faces of the newcomers.

"Perfect! Um, do you want a drink or something to eat before we go?" I asked the trio in front of me with a slight smile. They quickly responded with nods and we went off to the kitchen.

The journey was uneventful, and after a few hours we found ourselves in a small town. When we had arrived, we were told that this was a special town where only "vegetarian" vampires and other immortals were allowed to exist as long as they never stray their appetites towards mortal blood. As we all looked around in amazement (apart from the Cullens) until Kali made the point of asking where this new location is to which Carlisle replied that they'd got a small house in the centre of the town.

After a few minutes of running, we arrived at the house, or should I say mansion? The building was several times bigger than any other building in the area and its privacy-glassed exterior severely contrasted against the cool brick of the surrounding buildings.

"How showy do you guys get?" I heard Aton exclaim, to which I turned around and replied

"Wait until you see the cars."

"Huh, do you guys have inexhaustible funds or something?!" Nyx responded with a faraway look in her indigo eyes; she hadn't seemed to stop staring into nothing since she had woken up.

"When you're immortal, money is just something that you gain along the way" Carlisle and Edward echoed as the latter walked out of the expansive building in front of us along with my heart skipping a beat like it always does when I see him, it happened when I first saw him, and it's happened ever since so I doubt it will ever stop. Kinda like my love for him, Edward, ever lasting and always leaving me wondering how I could meet someone so perfect.

So while I was just standing there, pondering upon his perfection, I accidently looked over the fact that everyone else had gone in for the grand tour, leaving my husband and I alone in the grounds. "Bella, stop being a ditz and come inside before you attract any unwanted attention to yourself." He mumbled before grabbing my hand roughly and dragging me into the towering structure.


End file.
